pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmeleon's BigTime
This Episode takes place during Season 1 of Pokemon; however, This Episode Takes place after "The Problem with Paras". Plot: Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were heading to the Pokemon Center for help to get Charmeleon to obey Ash. But they had lunch at the Picnic table as Ash already send out Charmeleon who still has disobey, Charmeleon starts attacking Pikachu and threaten Pikachu. Brock tries to restrain Charmeleon, but fail, Ash sends out Squirtle and Bulbasaur to Restrain Charmeleon, later, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu take Charmeleon to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy takes Charmeleon in for Some tests. Meanwhile, Jesse, James and Meowth are outside in the bashes watching Charmeleon with Ash and Friends and Nurse Joy inside, Jesse, James and Meowth plan to Steal Charmeleon. Nurse Joy tell Ash that his Charmeleon needs to learn time for few hours. So later at night time, when Ash and Friends are sleeping in the Pokemon Center, Jesse, James and Meowth break into the Pokemon Center and they search for Ash's Charmeleon who is now in the Chamber, they found Charmeleon there and Jesse disables the Chamber, then James Picks up Charmeleon and they sneak away and heading to the exit, Charmeleon wakes up and attacks Jesse and James and Then Charmeleon escapes from the Pokemon Center and into the bashes, the Alarm was raise by Chansey, Jesse and James escape, but Meowth was captured by Chansey as Ash, Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy arrive. Charmeleon runs to the valley and sees an Charmander, Charmander gets Charmeleon to follow it. next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Nurse Joy are angry at Meowth as they believe Jesse and James steal Ash's Charmeleon. Meowth tells them the truth that Charmeleon woke up and escape the center, but they don't believe Meowth. Nurse Joy takes Meowth and was about to take Meowth to the Bedroom for decide to keep Meowth in her Center, Meowth Fury Swipes Nurse Joy's Face and Brock anger pin Meowth down to the floor as Brock yells at Meowth for fury swiping Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy picks up Meowth and hold Meowth in her arms. Charmeleon spots lots of Charmanders along with the Same Charmander it follow. Charizard show up and it was the one that is leading the Charmanders, Charizard spots Charmeleon as Charmeleon did the same. Ash, Misty (Holding Pikachu) and Brock heading off to find Jesse and James, While Nurse Joy takes Meowth with her to leave the Pokemon center to find an cure for Charmeleon. Jesse and James discover all the Charmanders, Ash's Charmeleon and Charizard and the two plan to steal all of them. Ash, Misty (still holding Pikachu) and Brock still search for Charmeleon, as they arrive at the Valley, they saw Charmeleon with Charmanders and Charizard. Nurse Joy and Meowth arrive at the water fountain. Meowth tries to get out of Nurse Joy's grip, but fail. Jesse and James are in an Robotic Charmeleon (41 feet) and sucking up the Charmanders and hoping to suck up Charizard and Charmeleon. Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Starmie are sended out to attack the Robotic Charmeleon, but fail and they were attacked. Nurse Joy takes Meowth to the valley, Meowth finally escapes from Nurse Joy and heading to get into Robotic Charmeleon to reunite with Jesse and James. Charmeleon spots Meowth trying to get in the Robotic Charmeleon, Charmeleon goes and Takes Meowth off the Robotic Charmeleon and sending Meowth far distance to the woods, Charmeleon gets in the Robotic Charmeleon and blow up the controls and the engine, Charmeleon makes an get away as The Robotic Charmeleon blows up and Jesse and James are send flying far distance to the woods as All The Charmanders get free. Ash thank Charmeleon, but Charmeleon almost flame thrower Ash as he dodge Charmeleon's attack. Nurse Joy apologizes to Ash and Friends that she couldn't find an cure for Charmeleon until eventually Charmeleon will start Obeying Ash which is unknow, Then Ash and Friends leave with Depressed Charmeleon as they head on in their journey. Category:Pokemon Episodes